


"I would never leave you, I love you too much,"

by DeadSoulWolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:19:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadSoulWolf/pseuds/DeadSoulWolf
Summary: Harry has a nightmare which launches into a panic attack





	"I would never leave you, I love you too much,"

A blinding flash of green woke Harry up followed by extreme pain, he screamed out and jolted up burying his face in his hands. His scar burning, feeling as if his head was going to rip in two.

"No no no" Harry cried rocking back and forth, quickly swinging his legs over the side of the 4 poster king sized bed, he made his way to the bathroom shutting and locking the door. Sliding down the wall he was breathing heavy. His heart beating so fast it hurt his ears, the doorknob jiggled.

"Harry" a deep voice called behind the door, "Harry please open the door so I can help you." Harry continued rocking back and forth digging his nails into the palm of his hands, blood began dripping from his palms and hitting the floor.

"Please go away I'm fine" Harry called weakly knowing the crack in his voice wasn't very convincing.

"Harry I know you're not fine" the man called softly, a whisper could be heard through the door and the lock popped open.

"No please please" Harry cried backing up against the wall making him seen smaller, big strong arms wrapped themselves around the small frame that was shaking uncontrollably. Harry began struggling, punching weakly at the man's chest.

"Harry please breath you're safe your okay, I'm here" the man breathed. Harry still struggled but obviously was running out of energy. "Harry look at me, your safe okay you're safe." Harry let out a shuttering breath and looked up at those dark onyx eyes, tears still rolling down his face. "I promise you your safe you did it he's gone, no one can hurt you, please just breath follow me," the man said softly. Harry laid his head down on the man's chest listening to the calm steady heartbeat thrum through his body.

"I'm sorry Sev" Harry breathed heavily.

"There is nothing for you to be sorry for," Severus said rubbing calming circles on his back. Silenced filled the bathroom apart from a few rasping breaths that shook the small frame.

"He got me this time," Harry said weakly "he got me Sev…. Then he killed you for helping me." Severus's heart throbbed for him, this was the fifth night in a row that he had woken from a nightmare that launched into a panic attack. 

"Harry my love he is gone now he can't hurt you, you did it you got him," Severus said burying his face in the messy black hair beneath him.

"Just…." Harry breathed heavily "Just please don't go anywhere," Harry said gripping his hands in Severus nightshirt.

"I would never leave you, I love you too much," Severus said looking down at Harry's hands. "Harry what did you do," Severus said quickly grabbing Harry's hands and turning his palms up the cuts still bleeding. "Harry what happened," Severus said taking his wand out and lightly brushing it against his palms the wounds closing and the blood seizing.

"I..I... Don’t know.." Harry breathed looking into those onyx eyes, tears steadily streamed down Harry's face.

"Oh Harry," Severus said placing his hand under Harry's chin and lifted it so he could see into those emerald eyes, he placed a soft kiss on the youngers lips instantly calming him down. Severus leaned his forehead against Harry's and they sat like that until Harry finally calmed and was almost asleep in Severus's arms. Severus in one sweep picked Harry up off the floor and made his way to the bedroom gently placing the almost sleeping man on the bed. Severus was about to let go to turn off the bathroom light when a hand clutched Severus's harder.

"Please don’t leave me," Harry said softly voice hoarse from crying. Severus turned to look at Harry seeing those fear filled eyes staring at him made his heartbreak, silently spelling the light off Severus climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around the younger wizards torso pulling him in tight against his chest.

"Shhh sleep now love" Severus softly said rubbing his hand up and down Harry's arm.

"I love you Sev," Harry said almost drifting off to sleep.

"I love you, Harry," Severus said placing a soft kiss to Harry's temple, Harry looked up and gently kissed the older man then placed his head right under the man's chin and they both drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
